DragoX
http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg200/RaXavier69/tera/terabg2-1.png DX Tera Page TeamSpeak Application Documentation FAQ English Speaking 18+ Community Introduction Welcome to the DragoX: Tera Division Post, a gaming community unlike any other. Here at DragoX our motto is "Once a dragon, Always a Drago''n" Both our members and leaders bond together to create a really friendly atmosphere. We try to help one another as much as we can when we can. We pride our selves on our members, and our leaderships ability to communicate to our members and others. We hold Friendship, Honor, and loyalty at there highest in our community. For a more in-depth introduction Click Here General Information DragoX.org is a mature multi-gaming community; as such our member list incorporates players from a wide variety of games and different backgrounds. We understand that everyone is busy in with real life issues so we do not force our members to be constantly active in order to get promoted or to become a member. Like you, we see this community as a kind of sanctuary from every day worries and duties. We are constantly searching for new members to include in our community in the hopes of expanding the enjoyment we receive from the games we play and our time spent here. It is crucial to understand that we do not ask anything unreasonable from our members, merely respect each other , help one another when it is possible and not damaging to yourself, and remember at all times, once you are a member, you and our actions are a reflection of the whole community. It is important that members like the community they become apart of, that members help one another when possible, and most importantly get to know each other better during their time here. We always try and keep a good strong community going no matter what were playing, and if items are found that will benefit another in the guild they are always given to out when possible, in general we try and aid one another. Sometimes it may come in the form of an effort/trouble or generosity, and as a member we expect the same concept to be found in new members. Members of Dragox try their best to promote the community, and are always looking out for each other. Although some members may have been here longer and hence know others better, we strive to treat all of our members equally regardless of rank. If you would like to know more about our community please don't be afraid to ask on the forums. DX Tera Division Please note that the information regarding Tera's key interface, raid system, clan support, and general operations are still not fully known. Hence the structure discussed hereafter is subject to change based on further information. Also keep in mind that the basic foundation of our communities division within this game will be drawn from polices and code of ethics outline in the Dragox documentation found on our site. ''Members will be chosen on the bases of maturity and ability to interact with current members: *In game abilities and knowledge, although important, is not a criterion which is prioritized over in house relations. Player abilities and knowledge will always grow, but attitude is hard to change. *The general division is not established on the bases of pursuing a single mode of game play; PVP, PVE, and so on. Any majority towards a single mode, which may develop, will be based on member preference and will not change the divisions stand. However, if needed, there will be a structural change to the division to better suit our members. *Members within the division, as in the general community, are not obligated to maintain a gameplay quota; that is, there is no predetermined amount of activity that a member has to maintain in order to remain a part of the division and community. At Dragox, we understand that this is an escape from the real world in order to relax. As described in our documentation, it is more about the quality of member interactions rather than the quantity of members. The true strength of our community is best demonstrated through our unity: *Members are encouraged to team with one another to help not just the individual grow but the community as well. If game interface allows it, we prefer when possible to members to group with one another. *We plan on hosting division wide raids, if available. Items attained during these raids are planned to be given out through an auction point system still in the works. It is our hope that this will prove beneficial to all members regardless of level and inspire higher member interaction and aid. Points are to be attained through attendance on such raids, if available career based community help such as crafting, and forum point and respect gain points. Points records will be saved on the forum and maybe traded to others for their in game aid, so if lower level members may acquire higher level gear through lower level aid. Further Information For more information about us, our policies, and other games we are involved with; please visit our site. We can also be found on FaceBook, MMORPG guild list, Steam community, MSN Groups, and more to come (group information is avalible on our site). Helpful Links General Information Policies Roster Recruitment Process Application TeamSpeak FAQ